1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers for snap rings and, more particularly, to a pair of pliers for E-shaped snap rings.
2. Related Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,105, there is disclosed a conventional pair of pliers for snap rings. This conventional pair of pliers is provided for C-shaped snap rings. A snap ring includes two ends each defining an aperture. This conventional pair of pliers includes two jaws 21 each includes tips 22 and 23. The tip 22 or 23 of each jaw 21 can be inserted in the aperture defined in each end of the C-shaped snap ring. Thus, the pair of pliers can be used to open the C-shaped snap ring. However, this conventional pair of pliers cannot be used to open E-shaped snap rings since an E-shaped snap rings does not include apertures for receiving the tips 22 or 23 of the jaws 21.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.